Another iPod Thriller in 3 minutes or less
by AmyH
Summary: Snippets of ideas inspired by songs. Is one worthy of being fleshed out? DiNozzo/Gibbs of course. Perhaps a bit slashy though not overt. Rated T for safety.


Lonely is the night – Billy Squier

Again, alone. The demons will have to feast upon him as there is no relief in sight tonight. Not that here had ever been relief, It was a new town, a new agency and only 3 weeks into it, he felt the connection to his superior, though it shouldn't have happened but…Damn – one tackle and that was all she wrote. The steel blue eyes pierced him and every time he moved, he felt the stab in his gut, his loins, and his heart. He was lonely and the only way to fix that was to come clean. The first time he found the door unlocked he thought it was a fluke but evidently not. The sixth (7th?) time he had shown up it was still unlocked. That had to count for something, right?

The Boxer - Carbon Leaf

Sparring wasn't the way he had hoped this day would begin, or even end. He pulled no punches and often he was left breathless and hurting but was that more physical or mental? The blows to his body didn't matter but the psych out, mental blows hurt not that he would ever confirm it. Still he couldn't help but grin when he was chosen as Gibbs' partner because no matter how it hurt, it was better than not feeling at all and that was his life right now. There was nothing other than him and his boss.

Tom Sawyer- Rush

Gibbs was no one's boy, man or anything remotely similar. He didn't subscribe to modern thinking, not that he was he expected to. Though every one associated with him knew that once he took you under his wing and deemed you worthy, he would fiercely protect you until the end, whatever outcome that would be. Once his, always his. Tony loved being "his". OH, fear not, the head slaps were far from a memory, but the twinkle in his eye more than made up for the seemly disciplinary action. The more things change, the more they stay the same. It sounded like song, but he couldn't place it. Maybe it was from a movie. Exit the warrior, and enter the lover – either way, DiNozzo was fine with it.

I Want My Money Back – Meatloaf

It was all or nothing and nothing is all I ever got so I stopped trying years ago. I tried for years to get his attention and nothing, nada. Screw it. I don't know why I tried so hard because I should have known all along that he had nothing left to give me... If there was something, it died years ago when _she_ died. Friends come and go but they don't stay. God doesn't figure into this because if He did, I wouldn't be here, would I? The future? Was there one? With Him or _him_? Neither can or are willing to give what I think I need. I have tried so hard and everything I heard – "I love you"", I need you", "You are one of the best I have ever worked with", were all lies. Life is lemon and I intend to recoup the time and energy wasted. Not that I'll get more than $.05 on the dollar because as a mentor and loved one once told me, "You'll end up in the gutter one day". Thanks, for that Dad. I appreciate you watching my six. Thanks Gibbs, for having my back because the bullet has buried itself so deep that not even Ducky can retrieve it. Is the debt paid in full now?

A Little More Country Than That – Easton Corbin

Stillwater was a surprise to him. Tony never imagined Gibbs growing up on this type of atmosphere. Walking though humid types of evenings that drew everything to a close slowly. Small town Saturdays that promise wild nights under the bleachers type of love because what else was there to do here? Under these country stars, those three words that stilled the crickets and the songs of birds meant more than they ever could have under the pulsing beat of the city lights.

Old Friends - Simon & Garfunkel

Sitting on the bench feeding the pigeons was never how he'd picture them. But then again time has not been kind to them – too many head injuries – too many scars. Tony loved to feed the birds. "Tuppence a Bag": he sings as he throws out breads crumbs to the gulls, & whatever birds that come. "That's enough," Gibbs tells him because it's time to go in now.

Beautiful – Creed

Jeanne was angry. She spent months letting herself believe in _him_ and it was all a lie. _He_ was beautiful and so was she and how could she not see it couldn't last? _He_ wanted her and she wanted _him_ but HE wanted him more. She was left with regrets and so was _he_ but it didn't register to HIM. HE didn't care – HE striped them both and only picked up the pieces of _him_ because that was whom HE always cared for. She always knew it and once she confirmed it in _his_ eyes, she let _him_ go to HIM because what else could she do? Beautiful was angry but _he_ loved HIM more.

I Write the Songs – Barry Manilow

God, I am so much older than you are! You were just a toddler when I was a teen. I was learning how good love felt while you were learning how badly love hurt. I made my wife sigh and your parents made you cry. Can I show you that you are worthy of love? Will you believe in me, in us? We could make beautiful music together. We always have. I can fix you – will you let me? You can fix me, can I let you?

Rise – Will Dailey

I don't love him. Love hurts too much and if it never had shown up again, I would have never believed it. But every time you fall, I am there and every time I fall you are there. I know that you've been hurt in the past, but trust in me. I won't let you down. Promise. For that past 10 years, I have been there – do you know that? Can you feel it? Throughout the plague, the bombs, we have always been there for each other. Don't let that go now. Emotions are not my strong suit – I don't talk, but I will be there when you rise, just like I have been when you have fallen. Always. All ways. Never doubt that. That was all he could say with that out stretched hand. Once he felt the fingers intertwine with his, he knew that he voice was heard.

Hurt – Johnny Cash

All feeling has drained out of me. The bourbon didn't do its job tonight. I have been left so many times before and really, what was left for me? The accolades didn't mean anything. So what? I did my job. That is what I am paid to do. Aren't we all paid to do our best? Perhaps not. No, not many do. What happened to the pride in a job well done? That doesn't matter now. HE had always done a good job. He had always done his best, in fact, which was better than most. Why didn't I tell him before? Now it was too late. He paid the ultimate price and now I am left to remember just how good he was.

**AN: I keep using this format because songs give me so many ideas but I can never flesh them out. Don't have the time, patience, or confidence. I don't even know if they are any good because most of the stories I read on this site just blow me away and I know I wouldn't be in the same class – major insecurities. It'd be cool to get some feed back though – good or bad – if you are so inclined.**


End file.
